Melody of a Broken Box
by Aru-chan.13
Summary: La melodia de esa caja... son tantos recuerdos... Esa melodia, que tan dolorosamente quedo grabada en mi alma...
1. 1 El primer día

_**Hola hola hola holitas a todos! Siiii! Nuevo FanFic!... Lo se... ¿Como pude comenzar otra historia sin haber terminado primero "Infierno en el corazon"? Pues... no me aguante... pero esta historia es MUY diferente... vamos con el primer Cap!**_

EL PRIMER DIA

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece... es de Okhubo-sama... *snif... el magnifico mangaka que he visto... (el uniko ke he visto xD)**_

¿Qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Kid? Ese idiota… solo me utilizo, ignorando mis sentimientos… y esa maldita de Maka, la que decía ser mi mejor amiga… No me queda de otra más que unirme con Soul… y terminar con esto….

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Bien, primer día de escuela. Aunque, estoy un poco nerviosa. No se lidiar con los cambios de escuela, y todo por las acciones de mi madre. Si, cada vez que mi madre hace algo malo, la gente quiere hacerle cosas… demasiado perturbadoras para mi, así que tenemos que mudarnos cada vez que ella recibe cartas amenazadoras de "sus clientes", me desagrada lo que hace mi madre… no tengo ni idea de que es lo que hace, le he preguntado, pero siempre me responde con un "Lárgate a tu habitación", o "No te interesa".

Como decía, primer día de escuela, primer grado de preparatoria. Una extraña chica rubia con un parche en el ojo derecho estaba en la entrada de la preparatoria Shibusen. Al parecer, es de esas del consejo estudiantil que reciben a los chicos nuevos…

-Hola chicos, mi nombre es Marie Mjolnir, de sexto, soy… era la jefa del consejo estudiantil, pues, este sábado es la ceremonia de graduación de sexto semestre… pero bueno, yo los recibiré y daremos un pequeño recorrido al interior de Shibusen-. Lo que pensé…

Marie nos guío, como si fuéramos turistas, la mayoría del grupo estábamos muy nerviosos, los chicos mas grandes que nosotros nos miraban, algunos murmuraban cosas sobre la ropa de las chicas… No se lidiar con tantas miradas.

-Bien, estos son los laboratorios, deben obedecer las normas para poder entrar y respetar las reglas de seguridad en ellos. Continuamos…

Esta chica me agrada, es muy amable. Ya finalizado el pequeño recorrido llego a nosotros… bueno, yo supongo que es el director, ya que viste de un traje elegante…

-Hola holitas chicos, espero que la pequeña Marie les haya mostrado y enseñado las normas de esta escuela, yo soy el director Death-. Debería ser profeta…

-Aquí tengo las listas, voy a decir el grupo y después nombrare a los alumnos correspondientes al grupo y el nombre de su salón-. Explico el director.

Y así fue, iba diciendo grupos y nombres. Al final, solo quedamos yo y otros 20 chicos

-Bien, por ultimo, ustedes son el grupo 1-E y su salón es… Crescent Moon.

Aun no comprendo porque la necesidad de poner nombres a las aulas… en fin.

chica de dos coletas me saludo. –Soy Maka Albarn, ¿Y tú?

-Ho-hola-. Odio tartamudear cuando estoy nerviosa. –Soy Chrona Makensi.

-Oye, ¿quieres sentarte junto de mí?

Le respondí que si. Nunca nadie antes, me había preguntado eso los primeros días de clases, la mayoría me ignoraba, y el resto, me miraba y murmuraba cosas sobre mi y reía.

La primera clase comenzó, y creo que es ritual de los maestros que, hagan que nos levantemos, digamos nuestros nombres, edad y que nos gusta.

-Mi nombre es Jackelin, tengo 15 años y me gusta escuchar música-. Dijo una chica de cabello largo, color castaño.

-Soul, 16 años, y me gusta divertirme con amigos-. El cabello de ese chico es algo raro…

-¡PUES YO SOY BLACK STAR! Mi edad es de 16 grandiosos años, y me gusta… no. ¡ME FASINA VER COMICS! ADEMAS DE QUE SOY EL DIOS SUPREMO DE TODOS USTEDES, MORTALES-. Creo que algunos están algo locos.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, tengo 16 años y me gusta practicar artes marciales-. Esa chica si que es alta, un poco más que yo, y… mas… desarrollada.

-Yo soy Ox, tengo 17 años y me gusta mucho la historia-. ¿A quien le gusta la historia?

-Mi nombre es Liz Thompson, tengo 17 años y me gusta ir de compras.

-¡Yo soy Patty Thompson, hermana de Liz! Tengo 17 años y me gustan las jirafas-. ¿Jirafas?

-Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 15 años y me gusta leer.

Espere a que fuera mi turno de presentarme, hasta que, me embobe cuando vi al chico que estaba sentado delante de mí.

-Buenos días a todos, yo soy Death the Kid, tengo 16 años y me gusta todo lo que sea simétrico, ó lo que tenga que ver con la simetría.

¿Simetría? Pero, ¿se ha visto esas 3 líneas blancas de su cabeza? Aun así, creo que es lindo…

-Es tu turno-. El profesor me saco de mis pensamientos, ahora todos me estaban mirando…

-Ho-hola, soy Chrona, te-tengo 15 años y a mi me… me gusta… uh… practicar esgrima.

No sabia que otra cosa contestar, además, me encanta practicar esgrima, se necesita de mucha habilidad y de buenos reflejos.

Bueno, ya que nos presentamos, el profesor nos dijo su nombre, Franken Stein, después, inicio las clases, sacando de su maleta… ¡¿Un ratón?

-Bien, chicos, empezaremos con lo más básico de disecciones con un pequeño roedor. Mi materia es biología, así que, empezaremos con este pequeño animalito. Tienen una semana para que ustedes consigan unos guantes de lates, lentes de protección, cubre bocas y lo mas importante, un bisturí.- No solo mis compañeros son locos… también lo es el profesor, pero el esta mas que demente…

-Makensi Chrona, pasa adelante-. Espero que no sea para…

-Tú comenzaras con el primer corte

-¡¿Yo? Pe-pero, yo, no puedo-. ¿Por qué a mí?

-Claro que si. Sostén el bisturí de esta forma, después, te fijas en donde será el corte, en este caso, será en la parte del…

No escuche nada y mi vista se nublo hasta que todo se puso obscuro. Fue mucho pensar en como se vería el pobre ratón cuando lo abriera, y ver su interior, no lo soporte y me desmaye. Me desperté, en la enfermería, junto de mí, estaba Maka sonriéndome.

-Hola, ¿te encuentras mejor?

-Creo que si.

-Tu primer día y ya sufriste un desmayo.

-Aunque… no recuerdo nada después de que tuve el bisturí en la mano.

-Pues, te desplomaste contra el suelo, el profesor te miro unos segundos, después te cargo…

-¿Me-me cargo?-. Eso si que es vergonzoso.

-Si, después te trajo aquí, yo le dije que me quedaría contigo hasta que despiertes. ¿Ya estas mejor como para regresar a clases?

-Si, ya estoy bien. Gracias, Maka.

En el camino, pude ver como el chico de antes, el de las líneas en la cabeza, hablaba con el director, cuando vio que iba al salón me pregunto si me encontraba bien, y, como pude, le dije que si, que no se preocupe, y después me sonrió… que linda sonrisa tiene.

-Ja ja, Chrona, estas roja de la cara.

-¿En-en serio?

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Eh?-. Ya sabia de lo que me hablaba, pero fue lo único que pude responder.

-El hijo del director Death, ¿te gusta Kid?

-Pues… no, bueno, si es lindo… y tiene una bonita sonrisa…

-Entonces si te gusta.

-Bu-bueno, es el primer día, tal-tal vez son solo mis nervios-. Ni siquiera yo creí en lo que dije.

Al llegar al Crescent Moon, todos me miraban, unos se rieron, de hecho, era el chico del cabello raro y el "chico Dios supremo".

-Oigan, no se burlen de Chrona-. Maka me defendió.

-No-no Maka, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Acostumbrada a sufrí desmayos?-. Continuo el chico "cabello raro", creo que su nombre es Soul.

-No, acostumbrada… a las burlas.

-¿A las burlas?

-No te preocupes Maka, lo dije sin pensar-. Yo y mi gran boca.

-¿Ya ven lo que hicieron, par de tontos? De ahora en adelante, respetaran a Chrona.

-¿Y si no?-. Contesto retadoramente el chico albino.

-¡Maka-chop!... Te daré uno de mis Maka-chops.

-Creo… que debiste decirlo antes de golpearme-. No pude contenerme y solté una pequeña risa.

-Me gusta tu risa-. Me estremecí al escucharlo cerca de mi oído. Era el, el chico de las líneas blancas en la cabeza… Creo que no soy muy buena para recordar nombres.

-Je je, perdona si te asuste.

-No. No t-te preocupes… um…

-Soy Kid, y tú eres Chrona, ¿verdad?

-S-si-. Sentí como Maka me golpeo con su codo en mis costillas y me miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y… ¿es-es cierto que e-eres hijo del… director?

-Si, pero, trato de que nadie se entere.

-Ah, lo-lo siento…

-No importa, solo que, es algo molesto que nadie quiera hablarme por lo mismo.

-Oh… entiendo-. La verdad no.

-Bien chicos, lamento la demora, soy su profesora de Sociales, Yumi Azusa, pero para ustedes, solo Azusa-sensei. Ahora quiero que todos tomen asiento y pongan mucha atención-. La profesora tenia que arruinar mi momento con Kid… pero a la vez me siento aliviada, no sabia que mas hablar con él.

Mientras que la profesora daba su clase, Maka me dio una hojita doblada que decía: "¿Qué te pareció Kid?" Le conteste: "Es simpático". Maka lo recibió y lo leyó, haciendo una cara… como de decepción, me regreso la nota: "¿Solo eso? Que aburrida eres, Chrona" Escribí: "¿Cómo te enteraste que el es hijo del director?" Se lo di a Maka, ella lo leyó y me miro con una sonrisa, para después escribir. "Ya lo conocía".

Al termino de clases, en la hora del almuerzo, me conto de cómo lo conocía.

-Estudiamos juntos la secundaria, es lindo, talentoso, inteligente, casi perfecto-. Hizo énfasis en "casi".

-¿Casi?-. Le pregunte.

-Tiene una enfermedad, un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo-. ¿Acaso de mi clase no hay nadie normal? –Está tan obsesionado con eso de la simetría, que cada vez que ve algo fuera de lugar ó no simétrico, hace hasta lo imposible para arreglarlo.

-Pero, entonces ¿Por qué tiene esas líneas en la cabeza?

-Eso nunca lo supe, y le pregunte una sola vez… ¿Sabes que fue lo que hizo?

-¿Qué fue?

-Se tiro al piso sujetándose la cabeza, gritando y llorando en posición fetal y golpeando el piso, lamentándose de su existencia. Fue tan deplorable lo que vi, que nunca mas le pregunte.

-¿En serio? Creo… que si es grabe su trastorno-. Ósea esta loco, pero, no hay que negar que es muy lindo.

-Miren quien esta aquí.

-Ja ja ja ¡Ustedes simples mortales no merecen tenerme como compañero…! ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera merecen que este delante de ustedes!

Llegaron a nuestros lugares los chicos que se rieron de mí. El tal Soul y el chico Dios.

-Ja ja, es cierto Black Star, tal vez se DES-MA-YEN.

-Fue suficiente… ¡Maka-chop! Vámonos Chrona-. Comienza a agradarme eso del Maka-chop, claro, mientras que nunca sea contra mí.

-¿Vamos con la chica de allá?-. Le pregunte a Maka cuando vi a la chica alta de mi salón.

-Buena idea, Chrona, esta muy sola.

Nos acercamos a ella y le preguntamos si podíamos sentarnos con ella, nos sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Empezamos a hablar de diferentes cosas, sobre todo de nuestros gustos. Fue una conversación agradable.

No se porque, me di cuenta de que no había visto a Kid por aquí, entonces, inconscientemente, comencé a buscarlo entre la gente.

-¿Qué pasa, Chrona?-. Me pregunto Tsubaki.

-Esta buscando a Kid, ¿cierto?

-No-no es eso…

-¿Entonces a quien buscas y porque te pusiste roja?

El día de hoy descubrí dos cosas nuevas que odio. Las disecciones y que mi piel sea tan blanca que se note a kilómetros mi sonrojo.

-¿A Kid?- Pregunto Tsubaki a Maka

-Si, el chico de cabello negro y… 3 líneas blancas en la cabeza.

-Oh, Death the Kid, lo vi hablar con las hermanas Thompson-. Se nota que ella si memorizo bien los nombres.

-¿Con las Thompson?- La verdad, sentí un poco de celos.

-No te pongas celosa, Chrona-. Creo que Maka leyó mi mente… realmente me asusto. La mire y cuando ella vio mi reacción comenzó a reír, seguida de Tsubaki.

-No-no se rían-. De alguna manera, me molesto.

-Perdóname Chrona-. Se disculpo Tsubaki y ambas dejaron de reír.

-¿Saben que, chicas? Creo que seremos amigas, las tres-. Comento Maka

-Si, me divertí con ustedes.

-Yo, yo también me divertí.

¿Saben? Este año no será tan malo después de todo.

_**¿Y? ¿Excelente? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?... bueno... a mi realmente me gusto... eso es bueno... que un creador este orgulloso de su trabajo... y asi me siento yo!**_

_**bien, ya me tengo ke ir a dormir... nos vemos!**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


	2. 2 Acercamiento

_**Hola hola todoz! lo se... tarde mucho... se que mis excusas no les importara mucho... se lo que piensan "que deje de escribir, quiero leer" je je xD, pero no!... les dire... pues yo entro a clases hasta febrero (yay! x3) pero ahora estoy llendo a la escuela a hace rmi servicio social para asi, dejarme salir libre de la carcel... *ujum, perdon... para asi, titularme y salir de la escuela xD... y ademas de que me emntretuve viendo Shaman King! Solo por el presonjae Len Tao... deberian verlo... ¬¬**_

_**En fin... Here we go!**_

ACERCAMIENTO

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece... ni el anime ni el manga... si fuera lo contrario... haria que el manga saliera cada 15 dias en vez de cada mes!**_

_**Bueno, comenzando otro día…**_

Tenia que sonar el maldito despertador… aunque me alegro de que lo haya hecho, tuve un sueño extraño… había una persona con una espada y enfrente tenia a un pequeño conejo, esa persona miro al animalito, y vi como blandió su espada sobre el… no recuerdo mucho, solo que vi algo que parecía ser sangre… ¡En fin! Creo que debo de dejar de ver CSI antes de dormir ¬¬

-¡Chrona! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más te voy a estar esperando? ¡Baja ya a desayunar!

-¡Ya-ya bajo, madre!-. Bueno, mejor me visto rápido, sino, me quedo sin desayunar… otra vez.

-Chrona, voy a llegar tarde, cuando regreses, quiero ver brillante la casa y la cena preparada, ¿entendido?

-Si, madre ¿Por qué tarde?

Creo que no debí preguntar eso, solo me miro un tanto enojada y se volteo, evitando responder.

-Apresúrate, llegaras tarde-. A veces mi madre puede dar miedo cuando hace eso… ¡Ya es tarde! Mejor me compro algo en la cafetería.

…

Bien, llegue a tiempo para las clases de Stein. Desde ese "incidente" con el pobre ratón… y la pobre de mi, el profesor prefiere preguntar quien quiere participar, pero, nadie se ha atrevido. Y entendí que no es por lastimar a un inocente animal… la mirada del profesor es demasiado maniática como para que alguien se le acerque.

-Señorita Makenshi, ¿Está prestando atención?

-Si-si, profesor.

-Pues deje de mirar a la ventana y concéntrese mas… ¿En que estaba? Ah si. La anatomía de una rana es algo difícil de entender…

Bueno, es difícil poner atención a su aburrida clase.

…

-Vamos, Chrona, o si no tal vez nos vuelvan a ganar el lugar.

-Ya-ya voy, Maka-. ¿Dónde deje mi libreta? Estoy segura de que…

-¿Buscas esto?

-¿Eh? Ah, s-si...

-Lo encontré en el suelo.

-Gra-gracias, Kid… umm bueno, me tengo que ir, me-me están esperando.

-Claro.

¿Por qué Kid tenía que ser tan lindo? Bueno, siempre he tartamudeado cuando alguien me hablaba, pero no tanto como cuando hablo con el. No se lidiar con esto.

-¡Chrona! ¡Estamos aquí!

-Ah, si.

-Oye, Chrona, ¿Por qué el profesor Stein siempre te llama la atención a ti?-. ¿Acaso Tsubaki se da cuenta de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor?

-No lo se, a mi me parece muy aburrida su clase.

-Pero Chrona, si no le pones atención, reprobaras y tendrás que asistir a clases extras en vacaciones… y eso es para gente estúpida-. El tiempo que llevo conociendo a Maka, me di cuenta que es una "alumna ejemplar".

-Oye, Maka, no digas eso. Chrona no le pondrá atención a Stein, pero ella siempre ha entregado los trabajos y tareas a tiempo. ¿O no, Chrona?

-Si, además, si reprobara, seria solo para pasar el rato, en vacaciones nunca he salido a ningún lado, siempre estoy encerrada en mi casa.

-¿En serio? Cuando estoy en vacaciones, mi mamá me lleva a algún lugar diferente.

-¿Y tu padre, Maka?

-Ah… el. Pues, el viejo pervertido se queda en casa y puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana.

-Oh… bueno, eh… ¿Y tu, Tsubaki?

-Yo voy a visitar a mis padres y a mi hermano a Japón.

-¿A Japón? Significa que ¿vives sola?

-Si.

-¿En serio? Que envidia, ya quisiera yo vivir sin mi padre-. Y yo sin mi madre.

-Aunque, es aburrido siempre estar sola con la televisión.

-¡Hola, féminas mortales! ¡He llegado a resplandecer su día! ¡Nyajajaja!

-Hola, Ma-ki-ta~

Ah si, lo olvidaba. Desde que esos dos están juntos, siempre vienen a molestarnos a las tres. Me alegra que a mi casi ni me presten atención, Soul se encarga (por así decirlo) de molestar a Maka y Black Star a Tsubaki. Ya me di cuenta que se gustan, pero ninguno quiere decir nada.

-Bu-bueno, pues, tengo que ir al baño, ya regreso Maka.

-¡¿Qué? Pe-pero Chrona, no me dejes con este pervertido.

-Yo-yo te acompaño Chrona.

-¿A dónde vas, Tsubaki? No puedes ignorar de esa manera a tu Dios omnisciente y omnipotente. ¡Nyajaja!

Se que al dejar a mis amigas así es cruel, pero no me gusta estar cuando ellos llegan, además… cada vez que hago una "salida al baño" siempre me encuentro con…

-Hola Chrona.

-Ho-hola Kid.

-¿Al baño?-. Si, cada vez que lo encuentro por este pasillo, siempre le he dicho que voy al baño… que pasaría si…

-No-no, solo a caminar u-un poco.

-Oh… Oye, ¿quieres salir un momento y hablar?-. ¡Que nervios!

-Umm, s-si.

Bueno, ahora vamos al patio, solo hay chicos jugando football y otros hablando…

-Vamos a sentarnos bajo el árbol de allá, Chrona.

-S-si…-. Ay, Chrona, ¿no sabes otra cosa además de tartamudear y "si"?

-Has estado callada, Chrona ¿En que piensas?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Bu-bueno, en que… creo… creo reprobar con Stein.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, solo trata de que no te llame la atención tan seguido.

-Si…

-Chrona, ¿Qué piensas de que haya un baile para los alumnos nuevos?

-¿Eh? ¿Un baile? Pues, seria divertido.

-Entonces le diré a mi padre que haga un baile.

-¿En serio? ¿Y a quien mas le has pre-preguntado, K-Kid?

-Sobre el baile… umm, a nadie. Quería tu opinión, y ya que dijiste que seria divertido, se lo diré al Director.

-¿S-so-solo porque, yo-yo dije que seria divertido?

-Umm… si-. ¡¿Qué? Esperen… no… ¡¿Qué? ¡Solo porque yo dije que seria divertido, ¿le dirá a su padre?

-Y… en el caso de que mi padre dijera que si… ¿Con quien irías?

-Ah… p-pues, yo-yo… tal vez, con… Maka y Tsu-Tsubaki…

-No es por desilusionarte, pero los dos chicos, Soul y Black Star, probablemente se lo pidan a ellas primero-. Bien, tenia que decir eso…

-Si… bueno… ¿Y-y tu, con q-quien irías?

-Contigo

…

¡Voy a morir de la emoción! ¡No se lidiar con este tipo de respuestas! ¡¿Conmigo?

-Claro, si tú quieres-. ¡¿Qué si quiero?

-S-si…

-Es mas, te lo pediré como se debe…-. ¿Cómo se debe? Ah… ¿Por qué se levanto?

-Chrona, ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-. ¡Me estiró su mano! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿La tomo?

-S-si, K-Kid.

-Bien, ahora solo queda pedir permiso para que se realice el baile, ¡jaja!-. Presiento que tengo una gotita gigante en la cabeza ¬¬U

-Bueno, es hora de regresar a clases, vamos.

-S-si.

Bien, de regreso al aula, Kid me estuvo diciendo y preguntando como serian los adornos, comida y todo lo que lleva. Como nunca estuve, y nadie me había invitado, a un baile, no se realmente que hacer. Además, esta actuando como si realmente se hiciera, ¿Qué tal si su padre dice que no?

-Umm, ¿Kid?

-¿Si, Chrona?

-¿Qué harías en el caso de que t-tu padre di-di-dijera que n-no?

-Eso no lo he pensado… ¡Ya se! ¡Yo te llevaría a comer a algún lado! ¿Te parece bien?

-¿E-en serio?

-Si.

-¿So-solos? ¿L-los d-dos?

-Si, no tiene nada de malo, somos… a-amigos ¿no?

-S-si-. No me gusto lo último que dijo.

-Bien, jóvenes, todos a su lugar, termino el descanso. Pongan atención…

Genial, tenía que llegar Azusa-sensei. Bueno, ya me estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Regrese a mi lugar, y junto de mi, estaba Maka… mirándome… con esos ojos esmeraldas… me entregó una nota.

-"¿Por qué nos dejaste sola, Chrona?"

-"Lo siento, tenía que ir al baño"

-"Como siempre, ¿verdad?"

-"Jeje, lo siento"

-"Bueno… no culpare mas a tu vejiga"

-"Umm… si"

-"Ah, oye, Chrona ¿Quieres acompañarnos a Tsubaki y a mi al centro comercial?"

-"Lo siento mucho Maka, no puedo. Tengo que ir al mercado a comprar cosas para hacer la comida, será otro día"

-"Que aburrida eres"

Bueno, al fin terminaron las clases, y con eso, empieza la tortura de hacer la tarea y trabajos. No creo terminarlas, tengo que asear mi casa y hacer la cena, si no, mi madre me encerrara y no me dejara comer.

-¿Segura que no nos quieres acompañar, Chrona?

-No puedo Tsubaki, lo siento. A la siguiente prometo acompañarlas.

-Esta bien, Chrona, entonces nos vemos mañana, ¿Si?

-Bien, ¡adiós chicas!

A ver… ayer comimos ensalada y bistec… ¿Qué preparare…? ¡Ya se! Haré una rica sopa y comprare verduras…

-Hola Chrona.

-¡Ah!

-Jeje, perdóname si te asuste ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Ho-hola Kid, umm, vi-vine a comprar cosas pa-para preparar la cena…

-¿Y tu todo lo haces sola?

-¡No-no! Solo que… hoy mi ma-madre llegara tarde de su t-trabajo…-. Creerá que soy como una Cenicienta

-¿Y tu, q-que haces po-por aquí?

-Apenas salí de Shibusen, me quede hablando con mi padre sobre el baile…

-¿En serio? ¿y… q-que p-pa-pasó?-. Que haya dicho que si, que haya dicho que si.

-Me dijo que es una buena idea. El baile será el 8 de agosto.

-¿El 8 de agosto?-. ¡Estamos a principios de Julio!

-Si, dijo que habría que contratar cosas y eso llevaría tiempo… ¡Además, es mi fecha favorita!

-¿Por que?

-Agosto es el octavo mes, y será el 8. Me gusta el numero 8… es simétrico…

¡Ah ya! Había olvidado su fascinación por la simetría.

-¿Y a donde quieres ir a cenar este sábado?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué, a donde quieres ir a cenar el sábado?-. ¡Se lo que dijo! Pero… ¡¿Qué?

-Pe-pe-pero…

-Jaja, lo se. Había dicho que si no se hacia te llevaría a comer. Pero es mucho tiempo para el baile, entonces decidí que aun así, te llevaría a comer. ¿Entonces…?

-Umm… bu-bueno, solo que… tengo que ver si puedo…

-Bien, ¿Y a donde quieres ir?

-N-no-no lo se…

-Entonces será sorpresa.

-B-b-bueno…

-¿Y que vas a comprar?

-Ah… algo de pasta y verduras.

-Umm… te acompaño.

-¿No t-te dicen na-nada de que llegas tarde a t-tu casa?

-No, mi padre se queda hasta tarde en la escuela. Las veces que lo veo siempre es en la escuela, solo llega a mi casa a dormir.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Mi madre murió cuando nací-. ¡Uy! Si que metí la pata…

-Lo-lo siento… no debí preguntar…

-No te preocupes, tú no sabías.

Bueno, creo que es algo triste, y yo quejándome de mi madre, que desconsiderado de mi parte… pero, a veces ella no se comporta como una madre para mi, eso me deprime.

Bueno, Kid me acompaño en la "búsqueda de vegetales", y mientras, estuvimos hablando de cosas de la escuela, entonces enfrente había una tienda como de regalos, no le tome mucha importancia, hasta que escuche una melodía que venia de ese lugar. Me acerque al vidrio que separaba la melodía de mi, provenía de una caja de madera con una pequeña bailarina… no puedo creer que con tanta tecnología, aún sigan existiendo este tipo de cosas…

-Es muy bonito su sonido, ¿verdad?

-Si, me gusta… ¡Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a mi casa!

-¿Eh? ¿Porque? ¿No quieres entrar a verla?

-Je, n-no, además… no esta a mi "alcance económico"-. ¡$1550 pesos! *(1 peso mexicano = 0.0622233061 euros [Google])* ¡No tengo tanto!

-Jaja, bueno, debo admitir que si esta algo caro.

-Ya se hace tarde, me tengo que ir…

-Te acompaño a tu casa, ya esta oscureciendo y no me gustaría dejarte ir sola-. ¡Que lindo!

-E-es-esta bien…

Bueno, y así fue como termino mi día con Kid, caminamos hasta que llegamos a mi casa, me dijo que el siempre pasaba por aquí y que nunca me había visto, y me pregunto a que hora salía. Le dije que más o menos como 6:50, no le iba a decir que casi siempre salgo corriendo. Entonces, el se despidió. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan corto el día? ¡Es cierto! ¡Mi madre ya va a llegar y no he hecho nada!

Como pude entre, prepare la comida lo mas rápido que pude y limpie lo que alcance hasta que…

-Chrona, ya llegue, prepárame la cena.

-Si, madre.

¡Es cierto! Tengo que pedir permiso para que me deje salir con Kid… no creo que ella quiera que salga con un chico… ¿Qué le podre inventar…?

-Ma-madre… ¿te gusto la sopa?

-No esta mal.

-La-lamento no poder haber hecho algo mejor, tenía que terminar los deberes de la escuela-. Que gran mentira.

-Si, si, no importa.

-Madre…

-¿Me vas a dejar comer ó no?

-Lo-lo siento, es que yo…

-Dilo rápido…

-Lo que pasa es que…

_**Y hasta aqui!**_

_**que les pareció?**_

_**a mi me gusta... muxo... ja ja...**_

_**bien... segun Google y segun mi calculadora $1550 pesos mexicanos son comounos 95 €... la verdad no estoy mu segura... pero bueno! hay cosas que no se pueden comprar... para todo lo demas existe...!"·$%& /()= (lo siento... copyright xD)**_

_**Bueno, los dejo... bye bye~**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


	3. 3 Un lindo recorrido al Centro Comercial

_**Hola Holitas, people! ¬¬ Ya se, ya se... ¿Como se me ocurre, llegar tarde, dejar un capitulo taaaan corto y decir tan animadamente "Hola holitas, people"? Gomen, la creatividad se escapó, ademas... ya entre a clases, asi es... el jueves pasado comence con mis clases nuevas... estuvo tan divertido ese dia... y el domingo de la semana pasada... asu! Solo les digo que no tomen demasiado... ¬¬**_

_**Si! tuve mi primera borrachera el domingo... ke bien me senti... fui a una trankila fiesta de 18 años... y llegue a mi casa borracha! Mis amigos tuvieron que dejarme hasta mi casa... La verdad, me gusto haber sentido mi primera borrachera, pero... me lamente al recordar cada cosa que les decia a mis amigos... pff... ke dije "No lo vuelvo a hacer"...**_

_**Ya se, ya se... ya kieren leer el capitulo... Y aqui va:**_

Un lindo recorrido al Centro Comercial

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okhubo... Cuando le quite los derechos y sea mio, habran muchos besitos 3**_

-¿Éste sábado, dices?

-S-si.

-¿Y necesitas dinero ó que?

-Pu-pues… no…

-Está bien, si es necesario para tus estudios, irás. No quiero a una niña tonta como hija-. Nunca imaginé que en mi vida, podía mentir tan bien… no, corrección. Nunca imaginé que en mi vida, mi madre me creería una mentira.

-S-si, madre. Gra-gracias.

Después de eso, corrí a mi habitación, no aguante mas ver a mi madre y saber que le mentí, ¿Qué le conté para que me dejara salir el sábado? Fácil, solo le comente que el profesor iba a dar clases extras a alumnos que no íbamos tan bien con él, bueno, creo que soy la única que no va bien en su materia…

Tengo que encontrar algo que ponerme para este sábado, y, aunque falten sólo 4 días, no me da tiempo para juntar el suficiente dinero para poder comprarme algo y usarlo, sabía que tenía que decirle que si necesito dinero a mi madre, pero me da tanto miedo…

Estaba tan cansada por caminar tanto en busca de alimento para mi madre, que me recosté en mi cama. ¿Por qué Kid me invita a salir un sábado? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Será que… le gusto? No Chrona, no. No saques tus conclusiones, quizás, no se, no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer ó… no, no se me ocurre otra cosa.

...

* * *

No lo puedo creer, esto es un milagro. Primera vez que me levanto temprano. Bien, ahora si tendré tiempo de arreglarme como toda chica. Aunque… una chica se pone maquillaje, aretes, pulseras, etc. ¿Y yo que tengo? Nada, solo un simple cepillo, y un poco de perfume… bueno, de eso a nada…

Y ahora, ¡Mi bien merecido desayuno!

…

¿Y mi desayuno?

-¡Madre! ¡¿Ya te has despertado?... ¿eh?

Una nota…

-"Chrona, no te hice el desayuno, por la razón de que tengo que irme temprano, y tu de ingrata, no te ibas a comer el desayuno frio. Además, debes aprender a hacerte las cosas por ti misma."

Bien, ósea, mi madre no me preparó el desayuno porque se iba a enfriar… no por nada tenemos un microondas.

Como pude, me hice mi desayuno, me di un último vistazo al espejo, por si no quedo rastro de alimento en mi cara, y me fui.

Ahora si me iría caminando y no corriendo, creo que me irá bien hoy…

-Buenos días, Chrona.

-¿Uh? ¡K-Kid! Bu-buenos días…

-¿Sabes? Me mentiste…-. ¿Que? ¿Yo, mentirle? Pero si yo no…

-Me dijiste que salías 6:50, y son las 6:35-. Con que era eso.

-Ah, este, pues, hoy desperté temprano…

-¿Cómo quieres llegar temprano si sales 6:50? Yo a veces si llego a tiempo saliendo 6:30 de mi casa.

-S-si, es solo que, a veces no…

-Hueles muy bien…-. Que se aleje de mi cuello, que se aleje de mi cuello, que se aleje de mi cuello…

-No-no s-se lidiar c-con e-esto…

-Lo siento, no me resistí a olerte.

-¡N-no! Bueno, es que… nunca se habían acercado tanto a mí…-. Bueno si, solo una vez, pero fue un perrito, y solo alcanzo a lamerme una mejilla, que lindo era, creo que su nombre era…

-¿Ni siquiera tu novio?

-¿Eh?-. Genial, yo pensando en Manta inu-san, y… ¡he recordado el nombre! Era tan lindo ese perrito…

-La cara que has puesto… ¿estas pensando en él, cierto?

-¿Que? N-no… no, ni siquiera tengo no-novio…

-¿De verdad? Y yo creía que de lo linda que eres, tendrías novio…

-¿Li-linda?-. ¿Es mi imaginación, u hoy el recorrido a la escuela es mas largo?

-Si, ja ja. No entiendo como es que te sorprendes al decirte linda.

-Bu-bueno, yo… a mi nunca m-me dicen ese t-tipo de c-cosas.

-¿En serio? Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte si vas a estar conmigo-. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así conmigo? A ver, Chrona, ya habíamos pensado sobre esto, no saques tus propias conclusiones, solo quiere ponerte nerviosa. ¡Eso es! Quiere ver hasta que punto llegan tus nervios… ¿Y para que quisiera el hacer eso?

-¿Estas bien, Chrona? Te noto algo distraída.

-S-si, estoy bien…

-Ah, cierto, Chrona, ¿Ya has pensado a que lugar quieres ir el sábado?

-N-no, aún n-no lo he pen-pensado.

-Bueno, pues, cuando ya tengas el lugar, me dices y vamos, ¿bien?

-S-si…

¿Por qué tiene que ponerme tan nerviosa? Basta, Chrona, concéntrate en el camino... ¡Aún falta para llegar!

…

Que lindo es hablar con Kid-kun, todo lo que dice es interesante, y creo que la aburrida soy yo… sólo contestando con algunos monosílabos…

-Ahí está Maka, ¿Vas con ella?-. Pues… tengo que… es mi amiga.

-S-si, n-nos vemos adentro, Kid-kun.

Tengo que contarle a Maka mi felicidad, y decirle que me encanta estar con Kid…

-Hola Chrona-chan, buenos días.

-Hola Maka. ¿Y Tsubaki?

-¿Tsubaki? No lo se, creo que aún no ha llegado. Vámonos rápido al aula, la primera clase es con Azusa.

-Lo se…

Que raro, Tsubaki siempre llega antes que nosotras, espero que no le haya pasado algo…

-Ma-Maka…

-¿Pasa algo, Chrona?

-Solo, solo que… éste sábado i-iré con Kid-kun a comer…

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Shhh! No grites…

-Ups… ¿de-de verdad?

-¡Ya llegué chicas, escuche que gritó Maka, ¿Qué pasó?

-Shhh…

-Vámos, Tsubaki, siéntate... continua Chrona.

-Bu-bueno, le decía a Maka que, voy a salir con K-Kid-kun.

-¿En serio? ¡Que emoción! ¿Cuando?

-É-Éste sábado…

-¿Sabes que? Saliendo vamos al centro comercial y vemos que te queda genial-. ¿Qué me queda genial? Se lo están tomando como si…

-¡Chrona-chan tendrá una cita!-. ¿Cómo si fuera una cita?

-No-no es u-una cita…

-Pues, a mi me suena a una cita~ ¿Ó no, Tsubaki-chan?

-Claro que si.

-Pe-pero, aún así, no tengo tiempo…-. Ni dinero. –para ir al centro comercial.

-Pues, ayer no nos acompañaste, así que hoy lo harás-. Sólo falto el "Ó si no…" para que Maka me pueda convencer…

-Y Kid, tiene que verte hermosa-. ¡Pero Tsubaki lo logró!

-E-está bien.

-¡Ya llegó su Dios Supremo!

-¡AHHH!

-¡Black Star, no nos asustes así!

-Si viejo, no las asustes así, ¿no sabes que pueden desmayarse, o no, Makensi?

-Dejen de molestarlas.

-¡¿Tienes que arruinar nuestra gran entrada?

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aburrido, Kid?

-¿No pueden divertirse sin ofender a nadie, Soul?

-Bien clase, todos a sus lugares. No quiero ver a nadie fuera de sus asientos.

Que bien que se fueron esos dos… que bien que llegó Kid. Después de clases, como acostumbramos, nos fuimos a la cafetería a comer… y a hablar.

-Ya Chrona, dinos como Kid te invitó.

-N-no, no puedo.

-¿Y porque?

-Se los diré des-después de que el Director de un anuncio…

-¿Un anuncio?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver, Chrona?-. ¿Lo digo, ó no lo digo? ¿Lo digo ó no lo digo?

-E-es-esta bien… um… K-Kid, me dijo que, pensaba en decirle a su padre, que, tal vez, debería hacer un baile… por los estudiantes nuevos…

-¿En serio?

-S-si… y me dijo que si su padre no lo aceptaba, iría a comer c-conmigo…

-Ósea que no se va a hacer el baile…

-E-eso me sorprendió más. El baile si se va a hacer…

-¿Qué?

-Le gustas a Kid.

-¿QUE?-. Gritamos sorprendidas Maka y yo… ¿Gustarle?

-¿Crees que a Kid le guste Chrona, Tsubaki?

-Pues, se nota, bueno, por lo que nos cuenta Chrona.

-¡Pe-pero, supongo que, es una cena como amigos…!

-Es una cita, Chrona. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Tsubaki?

-Definitivamente.

-Y en una cita, dos personas, en este caso tú y Kid, hablan animadamente hasta que uno de los dos dice sus sentimientos al otro-. ¿Qué tipo de novelas verá Maka? Porque esto lo he escuchado de alguna parte, y estoy segura que fue en uno de esos programas de parejas y relaciones.

-Pero, no creo que Kid sienta lo que yo…

-¿Sentir que, Chrona?

Ay no…

-B-b-bu-bueno… y-yo… yo… ¡Tengo que salir…!

-No Chrona, Kid ya se iba, ¿Verdad?

-Jaja, si, lamento haber interrumpido, Tsubaki…

-Cómo siempre…

-Eso no es cierto, Maka… no siempre…

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que Kid estaba detrás de mi?

-Yo me di cuenta cuando habló. Pero ya se fue.

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido Chrona, tengo algo para ti…

-¿Qué es?

-Cierra los ojos…-. Odio las sorpresas, ó te hacen esperar, ó te envían a algún lugar, te cierran ó cierras los ojos… ¿Qué es esto?

-Ya puedes abrirlos.

-¿Qué tengo en la cabeza?

-Aquí está mi espejo…

-¡Wow! U-unos broches…

-Los vimos en el centro comercial.

-Maka y yo no nos decidíamos entre los rojos y los negros…

-¡Pero los negros te lucen genial, Chrona-chan~!

-Gra-gracias…

Mis amigas son las más lindas, no las cambiaria por nada.

Ya estaba esperando porque terminaran las clases, no soporto mas la escuela, pero, por otro lado…

-¡Vamos, Chrona!

-No, suéltame Maka…

-Ayer no nos acompañaste.

-Y ahora lo harás.

-Si Chrona, vamos…

-Pe-pero, t-tengo cosas que hacer…

-Ya las harás después, Chrona.

-Maka tiene razón. Además, ya habías aceptado-. Tenia que decir que si, ahora será casi imposible que me suelten, pero, Tsubaki dijo que Kid tiene que verme he-hermosa…

-Esta bien, voy… ¿pero me pueden desatar? La soga me aprieta un poco…

…

-¡Mira ese vestido, Chrona!

-Esta muy escotado… ¿Qué tal ese?

-¿Negro? Vas a una cita, no a un funeral.

-Pero no es una cita.

-¿Te gusta ese Chrona?

-Esta muy corto, Tsubaki…

¡Que cansada estoy! Hemos recorrido la mitad del centro comercial, y la verdad es que, es demasiado cansado. No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo hemos perdido estando de tienda en tienda, tratando de encontrar algo en que me vea… bien. Pero no he podido encontrar nada que me guste.

-Chi-chicas, ¿Qué les parece si compramos una bebida y nos sentamos? Estoy muy cansada…

-Me parece bien, Chrona…

-¡No! Ya habrá descansos cuando encontremos un vestido para ti, Chrona.

-Pe-pero Maka, ¿Tiene que ser obligatorio que sea un vestido?

-¡Claro que si! Estamos hablando de Kid, seguro el te lleva a un restaurant… no lo se… grande, bonito… ¡costoso!

-Está bien, Maka, seguiremos-. No se lidiar con el humor de Maka…

-No hemos entrado a esa tienda ¡Vamos Chrona!

-¡Espera Maka, Chrona…! No… corran…

No alcancé a escuchar las ultimas palabras de Tsubaki, Maka tiene una gran fuerza, combinada con la emoción que tiene hacia las "citas", hasta se podría decir que es invencible…

-¡Ma-Maka, hemos dejado a Tsubaki atrás!

-¡Ya nos alcanzará! Tienes que probarte este vestido y este, oh, y este también, ¿Qué te parece este?

-Son demasiados Maka…

-Pues corre al vestidor y pruébatelos ya.

-Ya, esta bien, ya voy-. Bueno, de nuevo a los probadores… Veamos… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Esto es un vestido?

-¡Chrona! Soy Tsubaki, ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-. Claro que necesito ayuda, mi capacidad de percepción no me permite saber como se pone esto…

-N-no, gra-gracias Tsubaki, e-estoy bien-. ¿Y ahora que hago? Creo que este lo dejare al final y seguiré con los otros 5 que me dio Maka…

…

-¡Oye Chrona ¿Ya? Llevas ahí mas de 10 minutos!

-Ya-ya voy a salir…

…

-¿Chro-Chrona…?-. ¿Que? ¿Tan mal me veo?

-Estas…- ¿Estoy, qué?

-¿Pa-pasa algo? D-digan algo…-. ¡Vamos! Me ponen nerviosa.

-¡Te ves increíble, Chrona!

-Maka tiene razón, te ves muy bien, pero…

-¡¿Pero que, Tsubaki? ¡Chrona se ve hermosa!-. ¿De verdad?

-Lo se, Maka, pero… El color, no se, no me gusta.

-¿No te gusta el verde, Tsubaki?

-No, el verde es un color muy bonito Chrona, pero, no se te ve tan bien… busquemos en otro color-. De nuevo a buscar, pero, el modelo ya estaba, ahora solo era encontrarlo en un color diferente.

Maka nos llevo hasta donde encontró el quinto vestido que me dio a probar, arriba de donde se colocaban los vestidos, había un gran letrero rojo que decía "Oferta", eso me alivio mucho. Tsubaki empezó a descolgar los vestidos y me los sobrepuso, primero era un rosa claro, después le siguió un azul fuerte, de este, fue un naranja, cuando vi que Tsubaki comenzaba a desesperarse, sacó uno negro…

-¿Negro?-. Pregunto Maka, mirando a Tsubaki.

-Si… negro-. ¿Qué tienen en contra del negro?

-¡Al probador!-. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me tienen que hacer sufrir a mí?

Estoy aquí, otra vez, en el probador, pero bueno, supongo que este debe ser el vestido "oficial de la cita". ¡Rayos! No es una cita, sólo vamos a salir como… amigos, porque, eso somos Kid-kun y yo… Bien, supongo que no me veo tan mal en este color…

-Li-listo, ¿C-cómo se ve?

…

-¡Chrona! ¡Nos has dejado sin palabras!

-¡Te ves tan linda! ¡No! ¡Preciosa! ¡No! ¡Hermosa! ¡No! ¡Te ves tan…!

-¡Como diría Kid-kun! ¡Simétrica!-. ¿Simétrica?

-¡Y combina con tus broches!

-Gra-gracias…

Al fin, me había cansado de estar caminando el centro comercial, de correr hasta la tienda, cargar tantos vestidos, cambiarme en tiempo record, buscar colores… esto de salir de compras es demasiado agotador… y tedioso. Que bien que terminó.

-¡Ahora vamos con el maquillaje!

Maka… ¬¬#

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo quedo? ¿Valio la pena tanta tardanza?**_

_**Saben que... me he dado cuenta de algo...**_

_**Que nunca garadezco por sus reviews! Que desconsiderado y grosero de mi parte!**_

_**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Cada vez que leo uno, me alegro tanto...! ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se animan a leer! ¡Prometo no tardar tanto en hacer los capitulos! ¡De todo corazón y alma, se los agradezco mucho! ^-^**_

_**Se que este momento es dificil, pero... hasta aqui... me retiro...**_

_**Cuidense mucho... no beban tanto!**_

_**Bye bye~**_

_**Y nuevamente... ¡Gracias por leer esta cosa que mis dedos escriben y por sus lindos y animados Reviews!**_

_**¡Yay! Hoy es 14 de febrero... (bueno, esto lo escribi ese dia ¬¬) Si los tuviera enfrente, les daria muchos abrazos! Pasensela muy bonito! Con su parejita... y con sus amigotes!**_

_**Les mando muxos, muchos abrazotes!**_

_**...**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


	4. 4 ¿Cuantos van?

_**Hooooolaaa !**_

_**- ¬¬ #**_

_**-^ - ^ ¿sucede algo?**_

_**-desapareciste ¿crees que sucede algo?**_

_**-^ - ^ nop**_

_**-...**_

_**-Bien! Lo admito... es que... en temporada de escuela no puedo hacer casi nada. Y espere a salir de vacaciones... y la inspiracion no llegaba...**_

_**-ajá... ¬¬**_

_**-y crei que iba a reprobar materias, entonces mejor deje esperando esta y la otra historia... =)**_

_**Oh, si... voy a cambiar algunas cosas, por ejemplo... los cambios de escena sera la tipica linea larga _, flashback y comentarios en primera persona estaran en cursiva... no se preocupen, es fácil darse cuenta que es qué...**_

_**Bien! sin mas distracciones, les dejo el capitulo de Melody of a Broken Box ! (no tendrá un final bonito) *risa malvada**_

¿CUANTOS VAN?

_**Por desgracia, los personajes y la historia de Soul Eater no me pertenecen... pero el futuro no lo veo muy lejos...**_

-¡¿Vas a bajar a desayunar ó no?

-¿Mmmm… qué…?

_Genial, otro día que me despierta así… Espera…_

-…

_¡Hoy es sábado! Que lindo día hace hoy, ¿no creen?_

-¡Me voy de aquí, baja cuando quieras y prepárate el desayuno tú!

-¡Y-ya bajo!-. _Si… que lindo día._

* * *

-Estoy esperando a que bajes, malagradecida.

-Perdón madre.

-Ya comete eso, si no regreso antes de las 3:00, que es lo más probable, te encargaras de hacer la cena, limpiar la cocina, tu habitación, la sala de estar, lavar las cortinas y sábanas…-. _¿Nunca me va a dejar desayunar en paz?._ –¿Me escuchaste?

-S-si madre, haré todo lo que me dijiste. Pe-pero… t-también saldré hoy, iré a la escuela…

-Si, lo se. Me voy-. _¡Demonios! Que buena manera de arruinarme el día, creo que comenzaré a hacer lo que me dijo._

…

-¡Al fin! Terminé, la hora… ¡No es cierto! Se me hace tarde, tarde, tarde, muy tarde…

* * *

(KID)

-¿A dónde vas tan arreglado, hijo?

-¿No puedo salir a pasear vistiendo bien?

-Claro que si, no te haré mas preguntas, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu cita.

-¡N-no voy a… eso!

-Y yo no soy real… no hay porque avergonzarse por eso, es normal a tu edad, cuando yo… *portazo* era… joven… Espero que no tenga problemas otra vez.

* * *

(CHRONA)

-¿Dónde esta el vestido…? ¡Lo encontré! Ahora… un poco de… maquillaje…

_-Si te pones este tipo de colores, te veras mas linda._

_-Pero Maka, nunca me he maquillado._

_-Es muy fácil, un poco de rubor en las mejillas… un poco de sombras claras en los parpados… las pestañas… ¡Listo! Te ves perfecta… simétrica, diria yo._

-Listo, con esto basta.

*timbre*

-¡Ya abro!-. _¿A quien se le ocurre molestarme a esta hora?_

-Hola Chrona, ¿Lista?

-¡K-Kid! Y-yo… es que… y-yo…

-Te ves muy bien, muy simétrica.

-G-gracias…-. _Creo…_

* * *

_Kid se ve tan bien… No, alto, K-Kid es mi amigo… pero…_

-Cierra los ojos.

-S-si…-. _¿Por qué eso de cerrar los ojos? Porque no, simplemente esconden lo que van a dar detrás de la espalda, ó mejor que no hagan nada…_

-Ya puedes abrirlos.

- ¡Pero que…!-. _Esto es… hermoso, ¿Cómo es que nunca supe de este lugar?_

-¿Te gusta?

-S-si… ¿E-en donde estamos?

-Death Green Garden, a las afueras de Death City. Vamos a sentarnos.

-S-si…-. _Esto no se puede esconder tras la espalda… Nunca había visto un lugar tan lindo, luce tan hermoso… de haber sabido que me sentaría en el pasto, usaría un pantalón._

-No me decidía si llevarte aquí, ó algún restaurant, pero me encanto mas este lugar. ¿Qué te parece?

-E-es muy lindo, K-Kid.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Y… te pido, por favor, que cierres los ojos de nuevo

_¡Esto me está gustando!_

-S-si…-. _¿Ahora que será…?_

-Ábrelos.

-¡L-la… la caja! K-Kid, no t-tenias que…

-La compré porque a ti te gustó, ¿o no?

-Si, p-pero, no era necesario que m-me la compraras.

-Pero me gusta verte feliz…

-K-Kid…

-Uhm, Chrona, tengo que decirte q-que… me gustas mucho.

-…

_¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué dijo? No puedo gustarle, nunca le he gustado a un chico! ¡Nunca creí que este día llegaría tan pronto! No... ¡Nunca crei que este día llegaría!_

-¿Chrona?

-¿S-si?

-¿Estás bien?

-S-si, lo siento, so-solo que… yo nunca… no me lo es-esperaba.

-Lamento haberte hecho sentir incomoda, Chrona…

-Es tu culpa.

- … ¿que?-. _¡¿Yo dije eso?_

-B-bueno, es que, desde que empezamos a hablar, me haces sentir incomoda…

-Chrona, no es mi intención…

-… incomoda, feliz, animada, me haces sentir tantas cosas… y… p-por e-eso… t-también m-me… me gustas, Kid.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Chrona?

-Y-yo... uhm... s-si, K-Kid.

-…

-¿Uhm, K-Kid?

-¡Que simétrico me siento!

-Y-yo… no se lidiar con todo esto…

* * *

-¡Chrona, ya es hora!

-¡Ya voy madre!

…

-¡Buenos días!

-¿Me vas a decir que tienes?

-¿Qué tengo?

-Desde el sábado te veo extraña, ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, madre.

-¿No me vas a decir?

-Está bien, no quería decírtelo, porque no es seguro… pero aprobaré la materia de Stein.

-¿Tanta extrañes tuya, solo por una calificación? Bicho raro… me voy, si no llego antes de las 4:00…

-Haré todos los deberes de la casa, no te preocupes, todo estará perfecto.

-…bicho raro.

* * *

-¡Hola Chrona! ¿Cómo te fue con Kid?

-Muy bien, Maka.

-Hola Maka, Chrona, te ves muy emocionada, ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues… no mucho, solo que…

-Buenos días, Maka, Tsubaki… Chrona…

-B-Buenos días, Kid…

-…

-¿Q-Qué?

-¡¿Cómo qué "que", Chrona? ¡Tsubaki, dime que viste eso!

-Si, Maka. Kid le dio un beso en la mejilla… Significa que…

-¡Chrona y Kid son novios! Chrona, ¿sabes que me siento muy feliz por ti?

-Si, también lo estoy.

-¿Y esa caja, Chrona?

-Me la dio Kid.

-¿Y que tiene adentro?

-…

-¡Que lindo!

-Oye, tiene una linda melodía, que detalle de Kid

-Lo se

-Pues, espero que soportes alguno de sus ataques sobre la simetría

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es muy difícil que lo reanimes, tienes que ser muy cuidadosa con lo que le dices. Por eso casi nadie le hablaba

-¿De verdad?

-Si

-Oigan chicas, creo que tenemos que ir rápido al aula

-¡Cierto! Vamos rápido, no quiero llegar tarde

_Agradezco el consejo de Maka, porque, de por si no se tratar muy bien con el, desde que la primera vez que lo vi, me pongo nerviosa, cada vez que me mira respondo desviándolo ó agachando la cabeza mientras me pongo como jitomate. Espero que con esta relación… cambie algo…_

-…

-¿Puedes dejar de sonrojarte tanto? Te puede dar algo en la piel

-Lo siento Maka, es que… yo…

-Lo entiendo, siempre te ha gustado y ahora que son pareja es un poco incomodo y te pone nerviosa… ¡pero tu rebasas el limite!

-Maka, no tienes porque gritarle a Chrona, desde que la conozco es muy tímida…

-¡Pero que lo disimule un poco!

-Lo siento Maka, tratare de no hacerlo de nuevo

-Está bien, no te reclamare más. Pero dime, Tsubaki ¿Cuántas veces se sonrojo y su causa?

-Pues… en la mañana cuando la saludo, en clases porque la miraba y le sonreía, entre clases porque la abrazaba, porque puso su mano en su frente verificando su temperatura, comenzando el descanso porque le dijo "no se que"…

-Ósea…

-5 veces

-Pero la miraba en cada clase, tuvimos 4… y faltan las últimas tres

-¡9 veces!

_Maka será la persona más responsable y carismática que hayas conocido, pero puede ser un poco exagerada cuando algo le molesta…_

-¡¿Puedes dejar ya esa caja?

-Pe-pero…

-Maka, déjala, solo quería mostrárnosla y supongo que no quieres que se pierda, ¿verdad Chrona?

-Si, no quiero dejarla y que alguien la tome…

-Y yo no quiero ver a Chrona triste

-¡K-Kid!

-Perdón si te asuste Chrona

-10…

-¿Dijiste algo, Maka?

-Nada importante… solo... cuento.

-Bien. Chrona, vine a preguntarte si querías ir a comer conmigo en el jardín, si quieres…

-Pues…

-Ve Chrona, no importa

-Si, vamos, tu siempre comes con nosotras… tienes que variar…

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en clases

* * *

-Has estado algo callada, ¿estás bien?

-Uhm… yo… si, e-estoy bien…

-¡11!

-Maka cuenta en voz alta, ¿no crees?

-Je, je… si…

-¿Y que está contando?

-Pues… cuenta las veces en que yo… m-me s-sonrojo…

-¿Sonrojarte? ¿Porque?

-P-Porque…

-¿Estás enferma? ¿Te sientes bien?

-S-Si… e-estoy bien.

-¿Entonces, por qué estás así?

_¿Cómo que por qué? Este es otro de esos momentos incomodos… cuando mas roja no puedo estar…_

-Po-Porque… n-no estoy acostumbrada a t-tener… n-n-no-novio…

-Entonces es por eso… je… pero… se que te pongo nerviosa.

-¿Sabes?

-Si, a veces lo hago a propósito, porque te ves tierna… como ahora.

-No me mires… ¬ / / / ¬

-12…

-¿Qué?

-Nada… que igual eres muy linda.

-Oh… eh… gracias… uhm… ¿q-quieres un poco de mi almuerzo?

-Claro…

* * *

-¿No crees que son muy lindos, Maka?

-Pues, supongo…

-¿Cómo que supones?

-Nada, Tsu-chan, solo que ella es muy tímida.

-Pero veras que con el tiempo se le quita.

-¿Qué onda? Lamentamos la tardanza.

-Soul…

-¿Qué pasa, Maka? ¿No te alegras de verme?

-Claro que no, ¡Ella se alegra de ver a su Dios! ¡¿Ó no, Tsubaki?

-Uhm… claro, Black Star.

-¿Y su amiga la deprimida?

-Está afuera… con su nuevo novio.

-¿La otra plana tiene novio? ¿Y quién es?

-No le digas plana, Black Star.

-Si Black Star, ofendes a la otra plana…

-Maka-chop! Eres un idiota, Soul.

-Bien, ya, tranquila… ¿Y quién es?

-Es Kid

-¡¿Kid? ¡¿Death the kid? ¡¿En serio?

-Si, se ven muy lindos juntos.

-No los imagino, Tsubaki.

* * *

-N-No es necesario-Kid…

-Pero me importas, además, vivimos a unos minutos de distancia.

-Lo se, pero…

-No te preocupes, solo quiero que estés bien.

-Pero así estoy bien, n-no hace falta que me dejes hasta mi casa.

-Pues quieras ó no, te voy a dejar a tú casa.

-No es que n-no qui-quiera, solo que no quiero ser una molestia.

-Claro que no lo eres.

-Pero…

-¿Ya viste lo azul que está hoy el cielo?

-El cielo…

_Es verdad, nunca había visto tan despejado el cielo, tiene un azul aún mas hermoso de lo normal, no hay nubes, hace que me sienta insignificante bajo el…_

-¿Chrona?

-¿Si?

-¿En que piensas?

-En nada…

-¿Segura?

-S-Si, segura.

-Entonces regresemos a clases.

-¿Ya terminó el descanso?

-Si.

-Empezaba a relajarme… pero… supongo que tenemos que irnos…

-No, quedémonos un rato más.

-Pe-Pero… Stein…

-Sólo perderemos una disección, ya estoy algo molesto de sus clases.

-Ja, ja. T-Tienes razón.

-Tienes una linda sonrisa.

-Uhm… y-yo… gracias.

* * *

-¿Dónde ésta Chrona?

-¿No ha regresado?

-No, Chrona no es de las que falta a clases.

-Llevas conociéndola 3 meses ¬¬. No te preocupes Maka, seguro ya viene.

* * *

-¿De qué sabor?

-Uhm… cereza, por favor.

-Ustedes dos ¿no deberían estar en clase?

* * *

-Makensi… ¿Makensi Chrona? ¿No está?

-No, profesor.

-Esto es raro… continúo… ¿Nakatsukasa Tsubaki?

* * *

-Ya termino la clase de Stein, creo que deberíamos regresar.

-No, regresaremos cuando terminen todas las clases.

_Creyendo que el era de los estudiantes responsables, que nunca faltaban a clases… creo que no todo es lo que parece, pero de igual manera me…_

-¿Pasa algo, Chrona?

-Sólo… pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-Q-Que… uhm… m-me g-gustas mucho…

-También me gustas mucho… te quiero.

* * *

-¡¿Y si algo le pasó a Chrona?

-No es para tanto Maka, ¿te das cuenta que tampoco está Kid?

-¿Eh?

-Es increíble que pecho-plano no se halla dado cuenta que falta Kid también.

-Cállate, Soul. Me preocupa más Chrona.

-¿Sabes? Ya me aburrí de las clases. Voy a salir un rato, y además, si siguen en la escuela los enamorados puedo aprovechar para espiarlos.

-Eso es grosero, Soul.

-Y brillante. Tsubaki, así puedo saber si Chrona está bien. ¿Qué esperas, Soul? ¡ve!

* * *

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Chrona?

-Si.

-¿Por qué eres tan tímida?

-Uhm… creo que… en mi vida, casi nadie me hablaba, y cuando alguien lo hacia, no sabía lidiar con eso, me ponía nerviosa…-_. Y sigo haciéndolo._ -… y esa persona ya no me volvía a hablar.

-Eso es lo más horrible que alguien pueda hacer.

-Pero… yo nunca lo consideré así. Además, por el trabajo de mi madre, nos mudábamos mucho.

-Oh… ya veo…

-Y… uhm, por… por qué… uhm… ¿Por qué te gusta mucho la simetría?

-Pues… desde pequeño me enseñaron a mantener un equilibrio. Equilibrio es mantener cosas ó situaciones a un mismo nivel, ósea dos lados iguales.

-Ah, ya entiendo.

-¡Pero miren a quien me encontré!

-¡¿Uh?

-¿No deberías estar en clase, Evans?

-¿Y ustedes, parejita?

-Es algo que creo no te interesa.

-¡Oh, pero claro que si! Chrona, pecho-plano quiere saber si estas bien.

-¿Pecho-plano?

-Maka.

-Ah… pues… si… estoy bien.

_Muy bien…_

-¿Lo ves? Está bien. Ya puedes irte.

-No, no lo creo. Chrona se ve algo pálida de la cara. Yo la veo terrible.

-Pero m-me siento bien.

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por ella, Soul?

-No te pongas celoso, Kid. Ella es mi amiga y me preocupa.

-¿Amiga?

_¿Su amiga? Ni loca sería su amiga. Ni siquiera le hablo y mucho menos él a mi, ¿Qué le sucede?_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tranquila Chrona, solo bromeaba. Me da pereza regresar a clases, y me divierte molestarlos, pero creo que mejor me voy a otra parte.

-Si, mejor.

* * *

-Soul ya tardó mucho, Tsu-chan.

-¿Esperabas que regresara a la clase de…?

-¿Quieren compartir algo con la clase, señoritas?

-No, Azusa-sensei.

* * *

-¿En serio eres su amiga?

-¡No, para nada!

-Oh… ya veo. Están a punto de terminar las clases, regresemos para que pidamos apuntes.

-S-Si… uhm… y, gracias Kid.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Por éste día. Nunca había faltado a clases…

-¿De verdad? Si te molestó, quiero pedirte disculpas…

-¡No, ésta bien! Solo que… de verdad, me la pase muy bien… c-contigo. Y… me alegra haber faltado, gracias…

-…

-¿K-Kid?

-¿Por qué tan roja?

-M-me b-be… m-me bes… me bes-besaste…

-13…

_***Tara! ¿y? ¿que tal? Siento que el final estuvo algo... meloso ¬¬... pero... saben... ¡Me estoy enamorando! Y me inspiro mejor... pero... a veces siento que el amor apesta... ¬¬**_

_**-¿Porque será? ¬¬**_

_**Cálla! … 0.o! Uhm... bien... uhm... **_

…

_**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguen este intento de "Buena Historia". De verdad se los agradezco mucho... les envio muchos abrazos virtuales... y si los tuviera enfrente... los abrazaria aún mas fuerte... ¡Tanto que les podria sacar los intestinos por las orejas! De verdad se los agradezco**_

_**^-^ … **_**\º/ ****_(intento de personita abrazando ¬¬)_**


End file.
